In recent years, electronic apparatuses such as digital TVs have prevailed remarkably. Such electronic apparatus is connected to an external apparatus via a wireless or wired communication, receives data from the external apparatus, and can provide the received data to the user. Furthermore, some of such electronic apparatuses can control the operation of the external apparatus.
In recent escalation of interest in energy savings, for example, a technique for monitoring power demands of a plurality of external apparatuses using a single computer has been proposed.
It is demanded to control respective external apparatuses in addition to confirmation of the power demands of the respective external apparatuses.